Certain organic liquids, such as hydrocarbon fuels, may present personal and environmental hazards when present outside of their associated containers. For example, due to the significant volume of liquid that may be contained in aboveground and underground fuel storage tanks, an undetected leak in a storage tank may result in a great deal of contamination. Detecting leakage of such liquids into undesired areas can be important in the control and/or avoidance such contamination.